thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
BearClan
Welcome! This Clan is currently owned by Emberstar. Leave a request in the comments to to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description This Clan is very solitary, like bears. And we can turn into bears! Every cat can control when they turn into a bear. We live in a dense forest, and there are rivers running trough our territory, to hunt salmon. Camp: '''We set up camp in a large clearing with a bramble and thorn wall around it. Our dens are made of brambles and ferns. '''Leader's Den: '''The leader's den is well protected with sharp thorns and thick brambles. '''Medicine Den: '''The medicine den is small and well-aired, with lichen covered entrance and a smaller tunnel leading off to the herb store. '''Training Clearing: '''This soft dirt clearing is perfect for apprentices to train. Others We Roleplay With *WolfClan *FoxClan *OwlClan Current Events *It is currently greenleaf. *The medicine cat has received a prophecy about her apprentice. Members '''Leader: :Clawstar - young, large, long-haired, dark brown tom with forest-green eyes and a long scar on his shoulder. As a Bear: large, muscular grizzly bear with a long scar on his shoulder and forest-green eyes. (Mate: Darkmist) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Volepaw Deputy: :Darkmist - young, large, sleek, glossy black she-cat with dark blue eyes and nicked ear. As a Bear: large, sleek grizzly bear with ice-blue eyes. (Mate: Clawstar) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Rainpaw Medicine Cat: :Cherryfur - plain black cat with ice blue eyes. As a Bear: black bear with exceptionally strong paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Hollypaw - lithe, sleek black she-cat with brown flecks, a brown tail-tip, and piercing green eyes. As a Bear: ''' big, sleek black bear with same flecks of brown and dark, almost black brown eyes. She is very interested in healing, and hates the idea of fighting. (Emberstar) '''Warriors: :Whiteleaf - white she-cat with a black muzzle, chest, and paws, and blue eyes. As a Bear: white bear with calm blue eyes and sleek white fur. She sticks to the warrior code and always follows rules and orders, but likes to have fun. (Emberstar) :Stormpelt - dark white tom with a black spot on his front left paw and green eyes. As a Bear: white bear with spots on all his paws and green eyes. (Mate: Mosspool) (Emberstar) :Onestripe - light brown tom with a single white stripe encircling his body and blue eyes. As a Bear: brown grizzly with warm brown eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Forestpaw :Mosspool - creamy gray she-cat with white spots and soft blue eyes. As a Bear: small black bear with small ears and brown eyes. (Mate: Stormpelt) (Emberstar) :Thistlefang - large, muscular, long-furred gray tom with light gray paws, broad shoulders, thick fur, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. As a Bear: large grizzly bear with dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and sly, and never backs down from a fight. (Mate: Shadefrost) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Horsepaw :Thunderwing - massive, pure white tom cat with two black accents above his amber eyes. He is a senior warrior, and is wise, old and strong. As a Bear: extremely large white bear with similar black accents over his amber eyes. (Prowllu) :Softleaf - beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a tinge of cloudy gray to her fur, giving her a soft look and green eyes. As a Bear: white bear with same tinge of gray and black eyes. (Emberstar) :Shadefrost - small, pure black she-cat with a long, bushy tail, thick fur, long, curving claws, and icy-blue eyes. small grizzly bear with icy-blue eyes. She is stubborn and sly, and cares for her family very much. She can't turn into a bear, as she used to be a loner. (Mate: Thistlefang) (Wolfspirit) :Flintstone - strong, muscular, handsome ginger tabby tom with darker brown, white and orange chest and belly area-markings, with bright blue eyes and dark ash-colored stripes on his legs and tail. He is sweet and really quiet, but is still rather authoritative even for his quiet nature. As a Bear: the same as his cat form, but darker brown. (Prowllu) :Sundrop - rather hot-headed, slim, slender pretty russet she-cat with a splotch of yellow-orange over her green eyes, and bright yellow-orange tabby stripes on her legs and tail. She is aggressive, but generally tries not to snap at any cat. As a Bear: light brown she-bear with deep green eyes and light ginger stripes on her legs, paws and neck. (Prowllu) :Robinmask - large, well built tom with shining, sleek, dark grey fur with a dark red chest, white paws, and bright green eyes. He is very energetic and will happily do anything he is asked to do. He is very playful and is often seen messing with the apprentices or playing with kits. As a Bear: large black bear with bright green eyes and huge paws. (Frostyness) :Rosewater - very small she-cat with pretty russet colored fur with sparkling blue eyes and grey front paws. She is very happy and energetic; even though she is very small, she is still strong and doesn't hesitate to challenge anyone who doubts her abilities. As a Bear: ''' small black grizzly with sparkling blue eyes. (Frostyness) '''Apprentices: :Rainpaw - black-gray she-cat with a white tail, chest, paws, and muzzle and beautiful green eyes. As a Bear: black bear with a gray-black little tail and ears and green eyes. (Daughter of Stormpelt and Mosspool) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Darkmist :Horsepaw - huge, well-muscled, sleek-furred, light brown tom with white paws, a long, bushy tail, and deep blue eyes. As a Bear: large graizzly bear with deep blue eyes. He is stubborn and loyal. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Thistlefang :Forestpaw - small, long-furred, pure black she-cat with a long, bushy tail, unusually long claws, and forest-green eyes. As a Bear: small grizzly bear with forest-green eyes. She is clever and brave. (Daughter to Thistlefang and Shadefrost) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Onestripe :Volepaw - large, strong, dark brown tabby tom with thick fur, black-tipped ears, a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, and dark amber eyes. He is loyal and brave. He can't turn into a bear, since his mother was a loner. (Son to Thistlefang and Shadefrost) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Clawstar Queens: :Firegaze - beautiful, long-furred, flame-colored she-cat with a small black nose, a long, feathery tail, and unusually flame-colored eyes. Many beilive that the father of her kits are a WolfClan cat, as she spends most of her time near the WolfClan border, though she is still respected. As a Bear: large polar bear with white fur and flame-colored eyes. (Mate: Unknown) (Wolfspirit) :Lambpelt - pretty, small, neat little she-cat with a soft cream-white pelt and soft amber eyes, with tiny, dark cream paws and splotches around her eyes. She is sweet, kind-hearted but rather sassy and hot-headed when it comes to dealing with other cats. As a Bear: soft, very small white she-bear with cream splotches on her pelt. (Prowllu) Kits: :Timberkit - strong, thick-furred, dusky brown tom with a small black nose, hard pads, long, curving claws, and bright blue eyes. He is clever and proud, and hates when cats mention that his father must be a WolfClan cat. As a Bear: large grizzly bear with dark brown fur and bright blue eyes. (Son of Firegaze) (Wolfspirit) :Wolfkit - long-furred, beautiful, wolf-like black she-cat with glossy, sleek fur, small paws, and flame-colored eyes. It is unknown if she can turn into a bear at the moment, which just makes it seem more that her father was a WolfClan cat. Also, at times, her meow sounds more like a bark. (Daughter of Firegaze) (Wolfspirit) :Cottonkit - soft, pale brown tom kit with large dark brown splotches on his pelt, with bright amber eyes. He is brave, kind hearted, but really enjoys adventuring, even if it's against Clan rules. As a Bear: pale, massive dark brown grizzly bear with dark brown stripes all over his pelt. (Son of Lambpelt) (Prowllu) :Specklekit - small, neat little copy of her mother, but she is white with brown markings and has green eyes. She is always ready for an adventure, and enjoys listening to stories- she can't wait to become a warrior. As a Bear: small brown she-bear with white splotches on her face and legs, a few on her back, and bright green eyes. (Daughter of Lambpelt) (Prowllu) Elders: :Windfur - small, dark brown tom with a splotch of gray on his muzzle and amber eyes. With his wide range of stories to tell, he is a valued source of wisdom to the Clan. As a Bear: medium-sized grizzly bear with a gray muzzle and black eyes. (Emberstar) :Sagewind - dark grey she-cat with red paws and tail tip and green-blue eyes. She is very caring, happy, and calm. As a Bear: a medium sized black bear with teal eyes and heavy paws. (Frostyness) Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :None Rogues: :None Kittypets: :None RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Darkmist! Do you have anything for a thorn in your paw?" Whiteleaf asked the medicine cat in her bear form. "I may be big, but this thorn hurts!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Whiteleaf trotted through the forest in her white bear form. She caught a salmon from her favorite place to fish.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Cherryfur spat out the catmint leaves in front of Clawstar. "You should take these. Green cough could strike at any time in leaf-bare," she urged. Clawstar pawed the leaves with disdain. "I won't get sick. We're bears. Green cough doesn't affect us," he told his medicine cat.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Clawstar pushed the catmint away. "And even if I do get sick, I have 7 lives left." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cherryfur sighed. She had to obey her leader's wishes. "And, give the catmint to others first. I have more lives than any of you," Clawstar explained. Cherryfur dipped her head. She took the catmint in her jaws and pushed her way out of the den.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkmist padded into Clawstar's den. "Let's go hunt. There's only a small mouse on the fresh-kill pile." she sighed. "And Cherryfur said she saw some deer near the FoxClan border." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 03:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmist followed her mate out of camp to the FoxClan border. "Keep on the lookout for deer," Clawstar muttered. Darkmist slipped away into the trees, her keen eyes scanning the border. Suddenly, a lone deer crossed the border and started to nibble some grass. Darkmist ran silently back to Clawstar and murmured, "I see a deer." Clawstar nodded and and transformed into a bear, as did his mate.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Cherryfur sniffed at the ground, searching for the sweet scent of comfrey. Whiteleaf had gotten a bad scratch from a rabbit who was trying to defend itself, and Cherryfur was all out of the basic healing herbs.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Whiteleaf took a bite of deer and closed her eyes. "This has got to be the best deer I've ever had!" she mumbled through a mouthful of meat. Darkmist, who was eating nearby with Clawstar, chuckled. "It only tastes so good because you brought it down," she teased.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkmist gave a weak cough, and pawed away a small, fresh salmon. "I-I can't," she rasped. Cherryfur's blue eyes were flustered as she went to the back of her den and rummaged through her supplies. There were no more catmint leaves.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Clawstar padded into the medicine cats den to visit Darkmist. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmist looked up at her mate. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" Darkmist opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a cough.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "She needs mor catmint." Clawstar told Cherryfur. -- ---- "Okay. I'll get some more right now. Can you make sure that she rests, and if she needs water to get her some?" Cherryfur asked. Clawstar nodded. "Of course." Cherryfur exited the medicine den and called for Stormpelt to help her gather more catmint. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Cherryfur and Stormpelt walked through the forest together. Stormpelt's mind roiled. ''Our deputy is sick! he exclaimed in his mind. What will we do if she dies? Aloud, he meowed, "So where does catmint grow?" "Just beyond that briar patch," Cherryfur informed him, flicking her pure black tail in that direction. Stormpelt nodded. "Okay." Suddenly, the pair heard a loud growl. Sensing danger, Stormpelt transformed into his bear form. Cherryfur did the same. A badger came crashing through the underbrush, jaws open wide and snarling. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mosspool watched Rainkit play fondly. The little kit's eyes were fixed on a leaf. As the leaf floated gently in the cool breeze, he leaped and brought it back down to the ground. Shredding it with his thorn-sharp claws, he scattered the remains everywhere. Rainkit padded over to his mother. "Mother, I'm hungry!" he squealed. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 18:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cherryfur skunk through the forest in her bear form, her nose quivering. Where is that plot of comfrey I grew? she thought to herself. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- As Horsepaw walked back to camp with his prey in his jaws, he bumped into Thistlefang. "Put your prey on the fresh-kill pile, then come to the training area to do some battle training." he meowed. "Okay," Horsepaw mewed, padding into camp. He dropped his prey n the fresh-kill pile and padded back out of camp. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 09:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Scent the air. Do you smell any prey?" Whiteleaf quizzed her apprentice. Softpaw opened her jaws. "I smell blackbird!" Whiteleaf nodded. "Creep up quietly in the direction the scent is coming from. You also need to make sure that the the wind is blowing towards you, so they prey doesn't smell you." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 17:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Horsepaw padded into the training area. "There you are. I thought you'd never come," Thistlefang growled. "Sorry. Cherryfur asked me to help carry some herbs back to camp," Horsepaw meowed. Thistlefang snorted. "Your assessment will be today," he meowed. "I want you to go hunting along the river, then come back here so I can see how well you're fighting skills are." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Finally ''I get to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Hollypaw exclaimed. "I've been waiting for so long!" Cherryfur gave a ''mrrow ''of amusement. "I was just the same when I was apprenticed to Leaffall. He was an excellent mentor. But, alas, he worked himself to death when there was an outbreak of greencough." Hollypaw's green eyes lost some of their sparkle. "Oh..." Cherryfur flicked her tail on the black she-cat's shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll work very hard, but not ''too ''hard." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "When will I take my warrior assessment?" Rainpaw mewed, bouncing around Darkmist. "Not for a while yet. There's still plenty you need to learn, like keeping quiet while we're hunting for prey!" Darkmist ended the sentence in a growling whisper. Rainpaw's tail drooped. "Okay. Oh, wait! I smell something!" Her tail quickly lifted. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Clawstar padded out of camp, then turned into a bear. Thistlefang, Horsepaw, and Mosspool followed him, also turning into bears. They were going to Sunrocks, where Horsepaw said he had seen a herd of caribou. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mosspool lifted her nose into the air. "I smell some caribou," she reported. Horsepaw nodded. "Yeah, they did pass through here!" Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Come on," Clawstar growled softly. The hunting patrol followed the tom. They could all clearly see the herd now. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 06:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so what's the plan, Clawstar?" Mosspool asked her leader. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "See that old one that keeps getting left behind?" Everyone nodded. "Me and Thistlefang are going to chase it towards Mosspool and Horsespaw. You two will give the killing bite. Got it?" "Yes," they answered. They all got into position. Clawstar and Thistlefang then chased the old male towards Mosspool and Horsepaw, who were ready for the caribou. Mosspool leaped forward, Horsepaw following. Mosspool leapt onto its back, while Horsepaw went for the throat. His teeth sunk into it's neck, and it fell to the ground. Horsepaw laid down where he could gaze into the dying caribou's eyes. Horsepaw's eyes seemed to say that his life wasn't wasted. Clawstar and the rest were surprised, as this was usually only done my WolfClan cats. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 04:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- The caribou then died, and Horsepaw got to his paws. Mosspool padded up to him. "Horsepaw, what was that you just did?" she asked him inquisitively. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Horsepaw's father was a WolfClan cat, so it was instinct) "I think I was doing want WolfClan cats do when they kill an animal: letting them know their life won't be wasted," he meowed. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 05:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mosspool shared a quick look with Thistlefang, who looked a little confused. "WolfClan? I didn't know they did that." Horsepaw shrugged. "It seems noble, so I did it." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Come on. We better get the prey back to camp," Horsepaw meowed. ---- Mosspool supported the caribou on her shoulders along with Clawstar, and they made their way back to camp. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 00:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That caribou is ''huge!" Timberkit said in his bear form. Clawstar nodded. "Have you seen Firegaze?" Forestkit meowed, padding out of the nursery. She looked up at Clawstar, who was huge compared to her, since he was in his bear form. "No. Haven't seen her since sun-down." He sighed after a moment, then said, "We better hurry up and eat, it's already moonrise!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 12:05, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cats gathered to eat the enormous caribou, and praised the patrol on their great catch. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 22:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Horsepaw sat up once he finished eating his share, licking his lips. "Who's going on the moonhigh patrol?" he asked Onestripe, who swallowed a mouthful of caribou. Shrugging, he meowed, "Ask Darkmist." --Ivy[[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'Cloudtail']] [[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'and']] [[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'Brightheart']] [http://thewarriorcatsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity%7C '''forever!'] 03:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Horsepaw made his way through the crowd of cats over to where Darkmist was eating with Clawstar and Cherryfur. -- 05:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Softpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Softleaf. StarClan honors your courage, persistency, and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BearClan." Softleaf bounced inwardly as she thought, I finally have my warrior name! ''Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Softleaf! Softleaf!" the Clan chanted the new warrior's name, their heads raised to the night sky. "I have one more ceremony to preform!" Clawstar announced as the cheering died down. "Forestkit, Volekit, come forward," Volekit raced forward, his fur prickling with excitement, while his sister followed more slowly, her head held high. "Volekit, you will be known as Volepaw. I've not had an apprentice in moons; I shall be your mentor," The new apprentice touched noses with Clawstar, his paws tingling with excitement. ''Wow! I can't believe Clawstar's my mentor! -- 02:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Softleaf bounded over to squeeze in between Mosspool and Thunderwing, her heart racing with excitement. When she got herself comfortable, she patiently awaited the next ceremony for Volepaw's sibling. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Forestkit waited patiently as Clawstar scanned the clearing, while Volepaw sat with the other apprentices, his chest puffed out with pride. -- 00:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolfkit padded over to sit beside Volepaw, making her look even smaller compared to the massive tom. She gazed up at Clawstar and Forestkit with wide, flame-colored eyes, waiting for Clawstar to pick Forestkit's mentor. -- 03:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And for you, Forestpaw, I give you Onestripe as your mentor. I know he will teach you well with his skill and self-control." As soon as the newly named apprentice and mentor touched noses, the Clan began to call out Forestpaw's name. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:34, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Forestpaw followed Onestripe over to where Volepaw, Thistlefang, and Shadefrost sat, their eyes full of pride. Thistlefang touched noses with his daughter, purring. Clawstar leapt down from the Great Tree, trotting over the group. "Since it's nearly moonhigh," Clawstar meowed, glancing up at the night sky, "you two can go get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll give you a tour of the territory!" -- 06:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You better be ready for a long ''walk tomorrow," Onestripe chuckled, flicking Forestpaw's shoulders with his tail. "I don't want you to miss out on a single thing in our territory." Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Clawstar lazed in shade of his den, trying to keep out of the sunlight. There had been less and less water recently, and it was getting hotter. He was so thirsty... He hadn't had water in days, and it was beginning to take its toll on him. -- 04:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Clawstar?" Cherryfur padded up to the tom. "May I speak with you?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 23:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh you kits!" Lambpelt meowed, narrowing her eyes at Cottonkit and Specklekit, whom where scrambling all over Windfur. ~~ Flintstone was walking around the camp, poking his head into dens and making sure that the cats weren't too hot. Sundrop was following behind her older brother, holding a wad of dripping, hot, wet moss. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Careful, Cottonkit," Windfur rasped as the little tom stepped on his tail. "Neither you or I want to get hurt." ~~ Onestripe lazed outside of the apprentices' den, conversing with Forestpaw. Hearing Sundrop's pawsteps, he looked up and wrinkled his nose as she padded over. "Are we supposed to... drink that?" he asked, not unkindly. [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, yes.. It's just the heat." She meowed, rather tartly. "Tell me when you're done- I need to gather the rest of the moss from the other warriors and refill it for Cherryfur to use if there's any left.." her green eyes blinked, betraying a look of worry as she set it down. Flintstone was talking with Darkmist, who had came out of Clawstar's den, the pair casting glances at the kits and at Clawstar. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course," Clawstar rasped, heaving hisself to his paw. "What is it?" Forestpaw flicked her tail. Onestripe had already lapped some of it up, so she did the same. -- 00:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Er, can we talk in your den?" ~~ Onestripe winced slightly at the water's taste, but nevertheless lapped up a good helping. "I remember the days when we used to have cold water available when we wanted it," he sighed, almost in an amused tone. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And that day will come again, old one." Sundrop said, smirking slightly. ~~ "We haven't seen you drink anything," Flintstone said worriedly. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 11:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Onestripe rolled his eyes. "Still, I really do wish we could get fresh water whenever we wanted it..." ~~ Darkmist sighed, her exhale of breath sounding raspy. "Yes, I know I haven't been drinking as much as I should. Cherryfur keeps reminding of that. But there are cats in this Clan who need the water much more than I do." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 17:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cherryfur has also had Sundrop and a few of the other warriors fetching water from where they can find it," Flintstone meowed, his eyes narrowing. "Clawstar, you need water." ~~ "This drought won't last forever," Sundrop sighed, shaking her pelt out a bit. "And I'm ready for the rain." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryfur sat down in front of Clawstar as they entered his den. "Many cats have been coming to me with cases of extreme thirst, but there's simply not a lot I can do." ~~ "Clawstar is a stubborn one," Darkmist remarked, "but noble. If he's not drinking water, it's because he knows his Clan needs it more than him." ~~ "I wish it would rain," Onestripe meowed. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 01:21, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans